LoveStory
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: CAP 7 UP! al fin XD conocemos a las amigas de Cameron... a partir de aqui, piensen lo peor... multipliquen por 1000.... ahora elevenlo a la 16 potencia.... pues por ahi anda la cosa... XD Dentro de nada tu sorpresita, Maria Rustarazo! HouseCameron
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** Aunque el titulo sea "Love Store" No tiene nada que ver con la película, solo que se me ocurrio ese nombre y punto. Este es un fic tratando de mostrar un lado mas tierno de House (como que lo tiene...) Obviamente, es un HouseCameron en toda regla y puede que muestre mas de lo que debe (no se preocupen, la censura avisa) Espero que me dejen sus reviews, en los que me pueden preguntar dudas sobre la historia, sobre algo en concreto, sobre el lenguaje (estas ultimas muy probables, porque lo español se me nota...) felicitaciones, amenazas, etc. Solo pido que no se dediquen a "esta genial" o "es una mierda" al menos digan porque, no les voy a matar, no los conozco!!!

- ... - palabras

- ... - pensamientos

- aclaraciones o comentarios mios

-------------

**Disclaimer: **House, MD no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera House y Cameron estarian liados ya hace...

-------------

**Capitulo 1:** La maldita apuesta

Hospital Princenton-Plaisboro, Nueva Jersey, 22 de diciembre **(sorteo de Navidad (el Gordo y por cierto, este año al menos me devuelven...) n.n todos con la radio!!!!) **

Calma aparente en el hospital. Un par de enfermeras que caminaban por uno de los pasillos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una sonora carcajada proveniente de uno de los despachos medicos. Miraron con reproche a James Wilson, responsable del escandalo.

En el despacho...

- No me lo puedo creer!!!!! Gregory House esta por su subordinada, Allison Cameron??? - el oncologo apenas podia hablar de la risa - El mismo House que hace una semana me juro no acercarse a ninguna mujer a no ser que fuera Cuddy o una puta????

- Callate!!! No he dicho que "estoy por Allison Cameron" He dicho que la invite a cenar, eso es todo.

- Ya claro. Invitar a una subordinada, que todo el mundo sabe que se moriria por pasar una noche contigo, y que casualmente podria ser modelo de lenceria, eso no es estar por ella.

- No estoy por ella. Callate ya, o no te lo cuento.

- Pero... como es posible??? Osea, tu nunca harias algo asi.

- En condiciones normales no. Hicimos una apuesta y la perdi. P

- Como fue???

- Estabamos en el vestíbulo del hospital, preparandonos para salir. Ella hizo un comentario acerca de los hombres babosos que acosan a las chicas bonitas y yo le conteste que ella, aunque bonita, se vestia siempre escondiendo lo bonito que tenia, y que probablemente no sabria vestirse de manera mas provocativa.

- Y...

- Me dijo que si yo le prometia que la invitaria a cenar en mi casa, ella vendria al trabajo vestida de manera mas sexy.

- YYYYyyy...

- No la viste???

- No, no pude.

- Espera a verla... Bueno, el caso es que Cameron es mucho, mucho mas sexy de lo que te puedas imaginar. Total, que antes de ayer llego al hospital... y digamos que todo el sector masculino se paso el tiempo con ganas de meter.

- Tanto fue???

- Que pena que no la vieras... Deberias haber visto las caras de Chase y Foreman al verla. Casi tuve que ir a pedir un mocho para secar el suelo.

- Osea, que la pelirroja te pillo bien...

- Si, por eso te pedi el otro dia que te fueras a dormir a otro sitio.

- Hombre, lo de cenar fuera vale, pero lo de dormir...

- Es que ahí esta la segunda parte

- Segunda parte????

- Bueno, vino a cenar, charlamos un rato... y nos acostamos

El grito siguiente pudo escucharse por todo el estado:

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------

En la sala de descanso del equipo del doctor House, cierto australiano encontraba a su compañera pelirroja algo extraña.

- Cam, ocurre algo??? Llevas desde ayer como... ausente...

- Eh?? No, no ocurre nada.

- No mientas, Cameron - se metio Foreman - estas rara. Y House tambien esta raro.

- Tiene algo que ver con la apuesta???

- Bueno, obviamente la gane - por las caras de sus compañeros, la chica supo que se acordaban perfectamente - pero quien me manda a mi traerme la falda de cuero y la camisa de la discoteca, madreeee... si esque parezco tontaaaa!!!! en fin, pues House me invito a su casa a cenar...

- Tan mal fue???

- Mal... bueno, no se si decir si fue bien o mal

- Como que no??? Las cosas o van bien o mal...

- Nos acostamos...

Casi tuvo que pedir un par de carros de paradas y algo de ayuda para atender a sus compañeros.

- COMOOOOOOOOOO??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------

**Notas de la autora: **Fin del capitulo uno!!! No se como sera esto de largo, pero espero que dure n.n evidentemente, los reviews me dan animos jeje. Bueno, pues no creo que haya nada que explicar... salvo tal vez lo del mocho.

Mocho fregona, la cosa esa de fregar el suelo.

Gracias a los que lo lean y mil gracias a los que me manden review.

**Proximo capitulo:** Flashback, el inicio de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** Fanfiction se come lo que quiere!!!! asi de raras salen después las historias... en fin, por si no lo notaron, los paréntesis en negrita son comentarios mios y los pensamientos los pondre en cursiva, porque las comillas se las come Ok el capitulo es básicamente un flashback de lo que paso en la bendita cena, espero que les guste.

-------------

**Disclaimer: **House, MD no me pertenece, si me perteneciera esto no seria un fic, seria transcribir la trama de la serie.

-------------

**Capitulo 2: **Flashback, el inicio de todo.  
**(a ver, por favor, un efecto de esos que salen los bordes de la pantalla borrosos... perfecto XD)**  
House termino de poner la mesa. Habia puesto un mantel de hilo que apenas sacaba, servilletas de tela, la vajilla buena, velitas... para que??? para impresionar a Cameron, evidentemente. Habia preparado cordero al horno con patatas. Lo tenia todo listo. Solo faltaba su acompañante.

A las 9.30 justo Allison Cameron llamo al timbre.

House fue a abrir. Por que se ponia tan nervioso???? Solo era una cena!!!!

Cuando se abrio la puerta, ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento. El llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones claros, muy diferente de lo que solia llevar. Ella llevaba un vestido ligero, de color blanco, y una gabardina color crema encima. Después de mirarse el uno al otro, House se aparto un poco:  
- Pasa.  
- Gracias.

Gentilmente, House la ayudo a quitarse la gabardina y la colgo en el perchero.

Nerviosa, Cameron lo siguió hacia la mesa.  
- _Tranquilizate, mujer, solo es una cena, ya cenasteis juntos antes... Dios mio, que bonita ha puesto la mesa... ha cocinado??? O.o espero que sea comestible... Y que guapo esta... Niña tonta!!! Sigues enamorada del mismo hombre que sabes que no te va a amar nunca!!!! Y encima, es tu jefe y le has hecho chantaje para que te invite a cenar... Muy bien, doctora Cameron... Habra plaza en algun hospital de Australia o de cualquier otro lugar bien lejos??? _**(aquí hay muchisimas!!! tal y como esta la seguridad social...) **- pensaba Cameron.

Se sentaron y House sirvio el cordero y las patatas.

Cameron tomo un poco de carne con el tenedor y la probo.  
- _En fin, tu te metiste en esto... _- sorprendentemente, estaba delicioso. - House, esto esta delicioso!!!! **(hey!!! no me copies!!!) **No sabia que supieras cocinar.  
- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes - replico el. Una sombra de tristeza aparecio en sus ojos. Pero fue solo durante una milesima de segundo.  
- Por ejemplo???  
- Mmmmm... tambien se bailar.  
- Bailar??? Tu??? - Cameron estaba sorprendida.  
- Si. Que pasa??? No me crees capaz??? Por la pierna???  
- Bueno... yo...  
- Estoy cojo, no paralitico!!!  
- Lo siento...  
- No te disculpes. Es natural que pienses eso - silencio... - Ahora es tu turno. Cuentame algo mas... personal... de ti.  
- Pues... - se fijo en el piano - Tocas el piano???  
- Sip  
- Yo tambien... bueno, lo tocaba. Apenas he tocado uno desde el instituto.  
- Por que lo dejaste???  
- No lo se. Supongo... Me fui de Los Angeles porque estaba cansada de todo alli. Deje mi familia, mis amigas... y la musica. No se, supongo que el piano me recuerda a las expectativas de mis padres y mi familia, ninguna de las cuales he cumplido ni quiero cumplir.  
- Que triste!!!  
- No eres el unico desgraciado del mundo.

Terminaron la cena y Cameron se ofrecio para recoger la mesa. House puso algo de musica, lenta, romantica **(seh, claro, me parece que el autentico House anda algo OUT... que le vamos a hacer... no iba a hacer que pusiera Paquito el Chocolatero!!!!!!!) **Le mando un SMS **(House sabe hacer eso??? O.o) **a Wilson pidiendole que no fuera a dormir. El medico observo a la pelirroja desde la puerta de la cocina, mientras esta fregaba los platos.

- _Eres bonita, Cameron _- se decia - _Eres muy bonita. Y ahí donde estas te quiero todos los dias. Quiero que estes siempre a mi lado. _

Cameron, por su parte, intentaba concertrarse en la tarea de fregar. Ni siquiera habia notado la musica, ni que su jefe la miraba atentamente.

- _Olvidalo, Cameron, lo intentaste, salio mal, no te vuelvas a herir... Acaso soy masoca??? Me gusta sufrir??? Porque demonios me esfuerzo en intentar algo que se que no voy a conseguir??? Por que no vuelvo a Los Angeles??? Por que no soy capaz de pensar en otro hombre??? _

Llego un momento en el que Cameron tuvo que dejar los platos y enfrentarse a House. Este le tendio la mano.  
- Es hora de que te muestre que si se bailar.

Siguiendo el ritmo de la musica **(elijan la cancion de bailar pegaos que mas les guste) **y llevo a Cameron en un romantico baile. Al principio ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero se fue relajando. House aprovecho que ella dejaba de estar tensa para acercarla mas. Al cabo de unos minutos, Cameron tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de House **(tipica escena de amor, no me digan que nunca vieron...) **

Cameron alzo la cabeza. House bajo la mirada. Ninguno lo penso. Se acercaron. Sus labios se encontraron. Y se devoraron el uno al otro, muertos por llegar a mas. No se separaron hasta que sus cerebros reclamaron oxigeno.

- Q... que acabamos de hacer??? - Cameron sintio como le fallaban las piernas.  
- No estoy del todo seguro - House le dio un beso breve y tierno - Pero mola.

Volvieron a besarse. Y después otra vez. Y a cada beso se acercaban mas, si era posible. Llego un momento en que el estar en el salon y con ropa les molestaba. Se fueron a la habitación del medico.

-------------

**Notas de la autora: **aquí acabo el capitulo 2 n.n Creo que se queda claro y no me paso... Bueno, los estudios de musica de Cameron y el que sea de Los Angeles me lo acabo de inventar (algo tenia que poner, es importante en la trama!!) Y bueno, el capitulo es todo el tiempo un flashback, en el siguiente veremos como sigue la historia. No se como sera de largo este fic, lo parare en el momento en el que crea que esta terminado. No olviden dejarme sus reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias, me ayudan a mejorar la historia n.n

**Reviews:  
Andriu: **gracias por el review n.n espero que este capi tambien te guste.  
**Kuddy: **n.n seguro que me paso (si saco un rato, tengo demana de fics :P) gracias por el review, suerte en el concurso!!!!

**Proximo capitulo:** Conclusiones

**Extra: Lo que hizo Wilson esa noche.  
**James Wilson estaba agotado. Se habia pasado todo el dia ocupado dando unas charlas sobre oncologia. Odiaba hacer esas cosas, pero aportaban un plus a su sueldo que no le venia nada mal, teniendo en cuenta el divorcio. Miro su movil, que habia tenido apagado. Tenia un mensaje de House. Le pedia que no fuera a cenar a casa y que volviera bien tarde. Suspiro. Se moria por llegar a casa, darse una ducha y cenar viendo la tele, pero su amigo le habia pedido el favor, y después de todo, la casa era suya...  
Decidio cenar en el restaurante de un hotel al que solia ir con su "compañía" y aprovecho que estaba solo para ligarse a una chica que habia por ahí. Sobre las once, recibio un mensaje de House pidiendole que durmiera fuera. Acordandose te toda la familia de su amigo, pidio una habitación.   
Wilson no entendia por que razon actuaba House asi. De todas formas, ya le preguntaria al dia siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:** Gracias a mis lectoras que me dejan review!!! (y a los que no lo dejan, tambien, pero menos) me ayudan a seguir n.n Espero que este capitulo guste tanto, ni se imaginan lo que tengo planeado para mas adelante jeje.

-------------

**Disclaimer: **House, MD no me pertenece, si fuera mio trataria de "como hacer el amor en el hospital sin que te pillen" por House y Cameron.

-------------

**Capitulo 3: **Conclusiones  
- Y eso es todo lo que paso - concluyo House su relato. Wilson lo miraba con los ojos abiertos - Deja de mirarme asi!!!!  
- Y como quieres que te mire??? Bueno, da igual. Como piensas seguir???  
- Pues...  
- Pueeeessss... - le ayudo el oncologo.  
- No lo se!!! No quiero una relacion, pero el sexo con Cameron es algo que nunca habia tenido antes. Ademas, es tan dulce...  
- La amas.  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- Si  
- Bueno, vale si. Amo a esa mujer.  
- Pero temes que se convierta en otra Stacy...  
- Hablas tu solo o me dejas intervenir en la conversación - House estaba molesto, Wilson prácticamente le leia el pensamiento.  
- Vale, vale, perdona.  
- Bueno, el caso es que pasado mañana es Navidad... y yo le he comprado esto - House le paso a su amigo una cajita alargada - No se si le gustara...  
Wilson la abrio y puso cara de sorpresa  
- JODER, HOUSE - dentro de la cajita habia un medallón con forma de A, plateado y brillante, acompañado por una cadena, precioso **(y caro...) **  
- Que, no le va a gustar, verdad???  
- Como no le guste es para matarla!!! Esto es precioso!!! **(joe, que mania con copiarme...) **Seguro que le encanta.  
- Tu crees???  
- Sin duda. - Wilson lanzo una carcajada - Caray, nunca pense que te veria ahí, preocupado por si has escogido correctamente un regalo... Tienes muy buen gusto, nunca lo hubiera sospechado...  
- Ni yo hubiera sospechado que amaria a Allison Cameron...  
- Te ha dado fuerte.  
- Quisiera estar con ella. A todas horas.

-------------

- Y eso fue todo - termino de relatar Cameron.  
- Espera, me estas diciendo que House te saco a bailar?? - Foreman no lo creia  
- Pues si, y lo hace bastante bien, la verdad  
- Mah, vamos a lo interesante! - exclamo Chase - que tal en la cama!!!  
- Chase!!! - lo reprendio la mujer  
- Osea, que mal - comento Foreman  
- Todo lo contrario. Fue algo... nunca me lo habian hecho asi.  
- No te creo.  
- Me ves cara de bromear??? Ademas, fue muy dulce, muy atento. En todo momento se preocupo de que yo estuviera bien, de complacerme...  
- Seguro que te tiraste a House??? **(me leyeron el presentimiento)  
**- Ni yo estoy segura. De cualquier forma, fue lo mejor.  
- Bueno, y ahora que hareis???  
- Que quieres decir???  
- Tu, House... tu estas colgada por el desde hace milenios, os habeis acostado... eso siempre significa algo!!!  
- No necesariamente. No ya tengo mas que asumido que para House solo soy una empleada... una mujer con la que tener sexo como mucho. Nunca sere su compañera. Nunca... porque el no quiere que lo sea.

-------------

**Notas de la autora: **O.o es mi cosa o cada vez los capis me salen mas cortos??? (vaga ¬¬) en fin, que remedio...

**Reviews:  
Crisi: **gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando n.n **  
**

**Proximo capitulo:** Pareja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora:** A mis revierews: las AMO!!!!!!!!!! y a los que no dejan review... pse, los quiero un poquito... que cuesta hacer dos clivk y poner cuatro chorradas??? yo invierto mucho mas en esto!!! (tampoco mucho, no crean, los capitulos tampoco son tan largos...) Recibi una queja de cierta persona de que son muy cortos los capis, pero no me salen mas largos, ademas, la lectura es ligerita y no cansa, no creen??? En fin, sigamos con esto.

-------------

**Disclaimer: **Si House me perteneciera, estaria casado (y no con Stacy ¬¬)

-------------

**Capitulo 4: **Pareja  
House, misteriosamente, se fue a pasar consulta. La razon era simple, no sabia aun que decirle a Cameron, y mientras pasaba consulta tenia tiempo de pensar y se evitaba verla. Cuddy estaba sorprendida, la ultima vez que House hizo algo asi, Foreman casi la palma.  
- Wilson!!!! - llamo la directora.  
- Que pasa???  
- Que le ocurre a House???  
- Que quieres decir??  
- Lleva casi dos horas de consulta!!! Y solo se lo he tenido que gritar una vez!!! No es normal!!! Quien se esta muriendo??? Chase?? Cameron???  
Al oir el nombre de la inmunologa, Wilson no pudo reprimir una risita  
- Que pasa??? He dicho algun chiste??? Wilson!!!! No te rias!!!  
- Perdona. Esque cuando has dicho Cameron...  
- Que tiene de especial???  
- Mucho!! Pero no se si deberia... Mah, da igual, te vas a enterar de todas maneras. Veras, resulta que nuestro cojito... se ha enamorado.  
- Enamorado???  
- De Cameron???  
- De Cameron??? De Allison Cameron??? - Cuddy tardo un poco en procesar la información - Te has fumado algo???  
- No me he fumado nada, Cuddy, es la verdad. Tenias que haberlo odio. Parecia... no se, que tuviera quince años, o algo asi.  
- Ya... - la alegria se formo durante unos segundos en la cara de la directora, pero enseguida se convirtió en preocupación - Y que pasa con Stacy???  
- Tengo entendido que esta en Nueva York **(ni idea de que paso con ella, yo lo que no se me lo invento, asi que si algo no cuadra, ya saben...) **  
- No me refiero a eso. Stacy es la razon de que House sea tan... cerrado. Que pasa si...  
- Si Cameron se convierte en otra Stacy??? Lo veo complicado. Quiero decir, yo los he visto. Ambos son tal para cual, lo que necesitan es estar juntos. House saca lo mejor de Cameron. Y Cameron es dulce, amable, cariñosa... justo lo que House necesita.  
- Aun asi... - Cuddy se acario la barriga  
- Mejor de las nauseas???  
- Mas o menos. De todas formas, esta claro que lo peor esta aun por llegar. Después de todo, dentro de siete meses...

Cuddy se alejo y Wilson se la quedo mirando. Desde que, dos meses atrás, la directora le habia pedido que le donara su semen, algo habia cambiado entre ellos **(sera Wilson el que embarace a Cuddy?? Ni idea :P no se aun como acabara ese asunto, pero me gustaria que fuera asi como pasara n.n)**  
_- Oh, vamos, James. No te engañes. Ella solo quiere tu semen. Sera tu bebe, esta bien, y ella te dejara que estes con el. Pero no seras su autentico padre. Cuddy encontrara una pareja y ese hombre sera su padre. No sueñes con ella, podrias acabar como House... o peor...  
_

Por su parte, Cuddy tenia la cabeza en otro sitio.  
_- Wilson es tan agradable, tan amable, tan atento... LISA CUDDY!!!! BASTA!!! solo le pediste su semen, nada mas. No vas a tener nada con el. Tendreis un bebe y punto. El... podra hacerse cargo en la medida que quiera, pero definitivamente no va a ser un autentico padre. El no queria este niño, solo te hizo el favor, asi que no seas panoli. Y vuelve al mundo, niña, porque tienes que hablar con Cameron, no queremos tener a House-post-Stacy-otra-vez. _

Cameron respiro hondo y trato de poner sus ideas en orden. Estaba frente al despacho de House. La silla estaba volteada hacia la ventana. Tenia que hablar con el. Necesitaba aclararlo todo.  
Abrio la puerta y entro. La silla se volteo. Pero quien estaba sentado en ella no era House.

Era Cuddy.

- Cameron - empezo la directora - ...Allison... por favor, sientate.  
La otra lo hizo.  
- Donde esta House???  
- Pasando consulta. Me habia preocupado...  
- Esta... mal??  
- Mal?? No lo se... solo... raro... mas de lo habitual - Cuddy esbozo una especia de sonrisa - Estaba preocupada y le pregunte a Wilson. El me conto que... que el... que vosotros...  
- Que nos habiamos acostado - Cameron lo dijo mas para si misma que para la directora - _Le falto el tiempo para largarlo... aunque claro, yo hice lo mismo..._  
- Si, eso.   
- Lo hicimos... si, lo hicimos. Aun no entiendo muy bien como, pero el caso es que lo hicimos.  
- Ya, y no me parece mal. Ambos sois adultos ya. Es solo que... que... veras, yo...  
- Temes que se repita lo de Stacy.  
- Exacto _Acaso lee la mente, o algo??? _En fin, House acabo muy mal con eso y... Yo solo queria pedirte que le aclares lo que quieras tener con el cuanto antes, porque no quiero que acabe peor. Si solo ha sido una noche de sexo sin compromiso...  
- Para mi nunca sera sexo sin compromiso. No con el. - murmuro la inmunologa.  
- Perdon??? No entiendo...  
- No me extraña. Ni yo me entiendo. House es... especial... casi desde que lo conozco deseo estar con el, como mujer, como persona y como compañera. Pero el no quiere. Y yo no le puedo obligar. Si tengo que conformarme con sexo sin compromiso, lo hare. Si debo resignarme a ser solo su juguete, tambien lo hare. Yo solo quiero estar con el.  
Cuddy no supo que contestarle. Jamas oyo nada parecido de Stacy.  
- Estas segura de lo que dices.  
- No. Si. No lo se. Yo le amo, quiero estar con el. Pero dia a dia, minuto a minuto, el me deja claro que no quiere una relacion. Y entonces, durante una milesima, veo un brillo en su mirada. No se si sea deseo, amor, o admiración, o que demonios sea, pero mis esperanzas renacen. Y yo misma me digo que solo son ilusiones. Pero lo sigo queriendo...  
- Hija, no se, pero me estoy armando un lio...  
- Ya te digo!!! Yo estoy igual. Y como siga llendo a ahogar las penas en las rebajas, me vas a tener que aumentar el sueldo o me tiraran del piso!!  
Ambas rieron.  
- Solo se sincera con el, Cameron. House guarda muchas mas sorpresas de las que imaginas.

Finalmente, House se decidio a afrontar a Cameron. No podia ser tan terrible. Al fin y al cabo, ya se habian acostado. Tantearia el terreno y luego ya le diria algo. Puso rumbo a la sala de diagnostico a toda cojera **(que chispa tengo... XD) **

Cameron estaba mirando por la ventana.  
- Bonito dia, eh??? - dijo una voz a su espalda.  
- Si...  
House se acerco hasta quedar a su lado.  
- Casi tanto como tu lenceria. La que llevas hoy no, la del otro dia. La de hoy no la he visto aun.  
Cameron esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.  
- La pase bien esa noche.  
- Si, bueno, las que se acuestan conmigo suelen decir esas cosas...  
Cameron lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
- House. Basta de jugar. No aguanto mas. Necesito saber que es lo que sientes. Ahora.  
- Que sientes tu??  
- Yo pregunte primero  
- No contestare si no me respondes antes.  
- De verdad necesita que lo haga?? Dia tras dia he demostrado mas que de sobra lo que siento - las lagrimas llegaron hasta los ojos de la mujer - todo el hospital sabe perfectamente que me gustas. Que te quiero.  
House saco la cajita.  
- Lo que necesitaba oir. Esto es para ti - se la dio - Es un poco pronto para Navidad, pero...  
Cameron, sorprendida, abrio la cajita. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer lentamente.  
- House... es... es... precioso...  
- No mas que aquella a la que se lo he comprado. Creo que eso deja claro lo que yo siento no???  
- Yo... no tengo nada para ti...  
- Si, si lo tienes - House se acerco y le limpio las lagrimas - Lo unico que quiero... es estar junto a ti.  
Momento kodak **(saquen las camaras...) **Lentamente, se acercaron hasta besarse. Cameron rompio el beso al poco que se iniciara.  
- Me la pones??? - dijo, pasandole la cadena y dandose la vuelta.  
House se la puso, para después abrazarla por detrás y besar su cuello.  
- Escucha bien, porque no creo que lo repita pronto - le susurro al oido - Te amo.  
Cameron se volteo y volvieron a besarse.

Foreman y Chase se dirigian a la sala de diagnostico.  
- Como crees que acabaran Cameron y House??? - pregunto el rubio.  
- Con Cameron hecha mierda y House cabreado. No puede acabar bien.  
- Pesimista. Yo quiero que se junten. Ambos serian felices.  
- House es incapaz de amar.  
- House siente algo por Cameron. La tension sexual se nota entre ellos. Hay veces que tengo la impresión de que de repente se pondran a hacer el amor en la mesa o algo asi **(no eres el unico)  
**- Ja! Te apuesto cien pavos a que House y Cameron acaban en nada, o peor!!  
- Hecho

Entraron en la sala de diagnostico. House abrazaba a Cameron por la cintura. Cameron acariciaba los cabellos de House. Sus bocas estaban unidas en un beso profundo, tierno y romantico.  
- Ejem ejem - con el carraspeo de Chase, la pareja se separo - Foreman, me debes cien pavos.

-------------

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, este me costo, y aun asi no quedo del todo coherente... En fin, mejor ya no me sale T.T no me maten. Dejenme review, lo supliiiiiiiiiico!!!!! En cuanto a lo de Wilson y Cuddy, no se, me parecio bonito ponerlo, no se, me gusta como queda, no se como lo hagan en la serie, pero es lo que me gustaria. Mas adelante se vera que pasa con esa parejita n.n Y House y Cameron no terminaron, ok, son pareja, pero que mas?? No señor, este no es un fic en el que se den cuatro besos y salga el cartel del fic, hay cientos de cosas que les pueden pasar (insertar risa maligna) Gracias a todos por leer n.n

**Reviews:  
Hameron: **gracias n.n lo de empezar fuerte fue porque queria pasar directamente al asunto, de uqe servia enrollarme tres horas para decir lo mismo?? hay gente que hasta se lo salta!!! (culpableee!!!!) Los puntos comicos no son adrede, me salen asi, ademas... acaso yo y mi madre somos las unicas que sufrimos ataques de risa viendo House??? Lo de la niña que se hacia pajas fue realmente... cada vez que lo pienso se me salen las lagrimas XD ademas, no es que sean ganas de hacer chiste, esque es la verdad, si Cameron les cuenta que se ha acostado con House a Chase y Foreman les daria un algo (y a Wilson, y a Cuddy, y a Stacy, y al marido de Stacy, y al de la farmiacia, y al resto del hospital, y a sus padres, y a medio Nueva Jersey, y a mi madre, y a mi...) Aquí tienes lo que querias leer n.n Y ademas, prometo mucho mas, esto no se acaba con una declaracion (insertar risa maligna) espero que este capitulo te guste tambien y me sigas leyendo (dedico mas tiempo a los reviews que a los capis, pero bueeeeno...)  
**Andriu: **gracias, igualmente n.n Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**Proximo capitulo:** Vivimos juntos???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora:** Mil y un perdones por la tardanza, pero ya saben, estoy en tercero de secundaria y salgo a examen semanal -.- que le voy a hacer... Intentare tardarme lo menos posible, pero a veces el curro me supera. Gracias a mis lectoras (no se si haya algún lector...) y gracias tambien por su paciencia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.  
**Aclaracion: **"chumina" y "chuminaes" es una forma que tenemos en mi familia de llamar a ese monton de cosas que no sirven para nada o no necesitamos y que igual compramos (bolis monos, libretitas, agendas, que se yo...)

-------------

**Disclaimer: **House MD no es mio y no lo sera, a no ser que de repente se descubra que soy una Hilton o algo de eso T.T

**Dedicatoria especial: **a crisi, que me sigue y me responde, gracias por leerme n.n

-------------

**Capitulo 5: **Vivimos juntos????

Inexplicable. Asi lo definian en el hospital. Totalmente inexpicable. Diversas teorias habian surgido. Alineamiento planetario. Drogas. Hipnosis. Amenazas. Extorsion. Mil y una teorias distintas. La comidilla del hospital. Nadie se podia explicar como era posible que el burro del doctor House llevara cuatro meses de relación con la dulce y hermosa doctora Cameron.  
Mas de uno se cortaria las venas si supieran que, en realidad, la relación llevaba ya seis preciosos meses. Solo que en un principio no era oficial. Pero era difícil ocultar la atracción, sobre todo porque el hombre del baston no podia apartarse de la joven.

Si. Seis meses. Seis meses desde el dia en el que House le dio el regalo a Cameron. Seis preciosos meses en los que Cameron paso mas tiempo en el apartamento de House que en el suyo. Incluso tenia ahí algo de ropa y objetos de higiene, pues el hecho de pasar varias noches juntos lo hizo necesario. Y el sexo y compartir cama no era la unica actividad de pareja que realizaban. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de seguir siendo el mismo borrico de siempre, House era bastante "caballeroso" Siempre tenia entradas para la película que Cameron queria ver, la llevaba a cenar a restaurantes a menudo, jamas olvidaba un aniversario (aunque vale que seis meses es poco tiempo) e incluso Cameron empezo a dejar de decir que le gustaba tal o cual cosa al pasear por la ciudad pues si se trataban de chuminaes poco caras podia estar segura de recibirlas pocos dias después.   
Durante todo ese tiempo, todo hay que decirlo, Wilson se comporto de una forma muy caballerosa. Dejo tiempo y espacio a la pareja para que estuviera junta y hacia como que no oia los "sonidos" provenientes de la habitación.

Pero todo eso no era suficiente para House. Se comportaba como un adolescente. Estaba loco por ella. Pero necesitaba mas. Horas de sexo interminable, paseos, conversaciones hasta tarde... Eso estaba bien, pero queria mas. Queria abrir su armario y ver la ropa de ella junto a la suya. Queria sus pastillas para la menstruación y sus anticonceptivos junto a los botes de Vicodina que guardaba en casa. Queria su cepillo de dientes al lado del suyo. Queria verla cocinar en su cocina. Queria que ella fuera lo ultimo que veia al acostarse y lo primero que viera al levantarse durante lo que le quedara de vida.

- No se si pedirle que venga a vivir a casa  
Wilson casi se atraganta con el café  
- Perdon????  
- No se si pedirle que venga a vivir a casa  
- Vale. Has mirado la fecha de caducidad de la Vicodina??? Deberias hacerte un chequeo... Sabes que no debes mezclar alcohol y medicamentos???  
House le dio un golpe a la mes y miro al suelo.  
- La necesito, Wilson.  
El oncologo miro a su colega. House no le devolvio la mirada. Wilson tenia que reconocer que estaba cambiado. Seguia siendo el borde de siempre, seguia insultando (a su manera) a todo el mundo, seguia escaqueandose de las consultas, seguia aterrorizando a los recien llegados al hospital. Seguia siendo el House de siempre. Solo que ahora, ademas, daba paseos acompañado por Cameron y le hacia regalos.  
- Pideselo. Apuesto a que quiere que lo hagas.  
- No te importa???  
- No. Me buscare otro sitio.  
- No creo que sea necesario.  
- Hasta ahora, Cameron no se ha molestado. Pero si vivis juntos, las cosas cambiaran. Ya no sera solo tu casa, sera vuestra casa. Tal vez le moleste que viva con vosotros.  
- Cameron es demasiado buena. No creo que permita que te quedes en la calle.

Cameron sorbio con lentitud su café, evitando las miradas de Chase y Foreman.  
- Hoy haceis seis meses, no??? - pregunto el neurologo.  
Cameron dio otro sorbo antes de responder.  
- Aja.  
- Seis meses... - Chase dejo la taza sobre la mesa - Es increíble. Jamas me hubiera imaginado que House pudiera ser asi.  
- Asi como???  
- Oh, ya sabes, no te molestes. El es tan...  
- House - completo Foreman  
- No le conoceis como yo. House es la mejor persona del mundo, aunque el mundo no se quiera dar cuenta. Ademas, no es tan difícil soportarle... si sabes como tenerle contento.  
Ambos medicos se miraron. Cameron se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.  
- Cameron!!!  
- Lo siento, chicos. Tengo una ecografia con Cuddy.

- Lamento el retraso.  
Cameron cerro la puerta de la consulta. Dentro se encontraba la directora del hospital con una pediatra rubia que le ponia gel en la barriga.  
- Llegas a tiempo, Ali, no te has perdido nada - dijo la dotora Jane Morrison  
- Si, aun no hemos podido ver a la criatura - añadio Cuddy con una sonrisa.  
Las tres mujeres miraron la pantalla.  
- Ahí esta - aclaro Jane   
- Sera una niña preciosa - Cameron le sonrio a su jefa  
- Lo se. Gracias por ayudarme tanto estos meses, Cameron.  
- No ha sido nada. Tu has hecho mucho mas por mi.  
Los ultimos seis meses habian unido mucho a ambas doctoras. Una, por la relación con House, la otra por su embarazo, encontraron la una en la otra una gran amiga. Habian hablado horas, en una pequeña cafeteria, hacerca de los sentimientos de Cameron por House y de los de Cuddy por Wilson.  
- Ya queda poco, doctora - comento Jane apagando el monitor - dentro de un par de semanas, se acabaron los pies hinchados.  
- Y empezaran las noches sin dormir - Cuddy rio - Gracias por todo, doctora Morrison.

Cuddy y Cameron dejaron la consulta.  
- Muy maja, Jane  
- Si. Me ayudo muchisimo en la Universidad.  
- Oh, la doctora Cameron saliendo de fiesta??? - bromeo Cuddy  
- Oh si, ya lo creo. Fiesta continua, siempre me invitaban a todas. Lo malo es que al dia siguiente habira que ver quien se levantaba de la cama... si esque estaba en una cama, claro...  
- Cameron!!!!  
- Que??? Algunas noches las fiestas eran realmente salvajes... Jane me pasaba apuntes y me preparaba café.  
- Uuuuu!!!!! La doctora Cameron de reputacion y moral intachable tiene un lado oscuro!!!  
- Dejalo ya!!! Te van a oir!!! Bueno, la semana que viene te tendras que coger la baja si o si. Quien se queda al mando??  
- Habia pensado en Wilson. Es un gran medico, y sabe tratar a House. Confio en el, y n osera por mucho tiempo, volvere tan pronto como pueda. Eso es lo bueno de trabajar en un hospital, la guarderia es gratuita!!!  
- Menudo morro!!!  
- Soy la directora!!! No pasa nada si mi hija se queda en la guarderia del hospital unas horas.  
- Y Wilson???  
- Bueno, no le he pedido aun que se ocupe de mi cargo en lo que me dure la baja, pero no creo que le moleste...  
- No me refiero a eso... Es el padre!!!!  
- No, es el reproductor.  
- Pero seguira siendo su hija. Querra verla, involucrarse.  
- Una de las muchisimas razones por las que se separo de su mujer es por no querer tener niños. No creo que esta le importe en exceso.  
- Ni tu te crees eso. Ademas, a ti no solo te gustaria que se interesara por la niña...  
- Wilson no siente nada por mi que no sea amistad. Y punto pelota.

- Habeis visto a Cameron???  
Chase y Foreman miraron a su superior.  
- No, pero los de mantenimiento dicen que si es posible, os limiteis a hacer el amor en vuestros apartamentos, que ya están hartos de tener que limpiar ciertos liquidos.  
- Muy gracioso, como se nota que hace tiempo que no mojas.  
Chase le lanzo una mirada asesina.  
- Bueno, da igual, si estas celoso, se siente, ya te la tiraste y no le debio de gustar mucho. La habeis visto o no.  
- Se fue con Cuddy.   
- Gracias, negrito.

House por fin la vio. En recepcion, hablando por telefono. Y no parecia una conversación muy divertida.  
- No le digo que... Claro que no voy a... Usted no puede... oiga... no... NO... quiere dejarme hablar??? OIGA!!!! - la inmunologa colgo con fuerza - Sera...  
- Que, algún ex???  
Cameron se sorbresalto un poco al sentir como la abrazaban por la espalda.  
- Me has asustado. Ahora me espias???  
- No me gusta que mi chica ande telefonando a hombres desconocidos.  
- Era el cabron de mi casero. Quiere subirme el alquiler, a un precio totalmente desorbitado. Nadia pagaria eso por ese piso, ni mucho menos. ya me cobra bastante, y quiere cobrarme mas. Quien se cree que soy. Angelina Jolie???  
- Tu estas mas buena - House la beso en el cuello y continuo hablandole al oido - Pagame a mi el alquiler.  
Cameron, sorprendida, se dio la vuelta.  
- Que???  
- Ven a vivir conmigo.  
Cameron se quedo con la boca abierta.  
- Oh vamos!!! - la apremio el - Duermes mas noches en mi piso que en el tuyo, tienes parte de tus cosas en el...  
- Estas seguro??? - los ojos le House le dijeron que asi era - Oye... Has mirado la fecha de caducidad de la Vicodina??? Deberias hacerte un chequeo... Sabes que no debes mezclar alcohol y medicamentos???  
- Que graciosa!!! Empiezas a parecerte a Wilson!!! Lo habeis ensayado???  
- Es que... es... nunca me imagine algo asi.  
- No quieres???  
- No he dicho eso.  
- Tampoco has dicho que si.  
- Esque... es... raro... pero... si.. me gustaria. Me gustaria muchisimo.  
- Estupendo - le dio un suave beso en los labios - Por cierto, no querras echar al perrito a la calle, verdad???  
- Perro???  
- Castaño, adulto, oncologo...  
Cameron rio.  
- No, no me molesta. Le debemos bastante.

Chase y Foreman iban ya por el decimoquinto crucigrama del dia cuando entraron House y Cameron.  
- No vamos a trabajar hoy???  
- Marujas hipocondriacas, mamas preocupadas, adolescentes descerebrados, funcionarios a la busqueda desesperada de una baja... no hay nada interesante hoy - House se sento.  
Cameron iba callada. Le brillaba la mirada. Foreman se dio cuenta.  
-Y a ti que te pasa???  
Cameron solo miro a House, por lo que el medico decidio responder.  
- Vuestra compañera y yo vamos a compartir la cama todos los dias, no solo los fines de semana y algún dia laboral especialmente caliente.  
Chase y Foreman casi se caen de la silla.  
- Vale. Esto ya es ciencia ficcion - murmuro el australiano.

Llamaron a la puerta de Wilson.  
- Que te pasa ahora???? - dijo, esperandose a House.  
Pero no era House.

Era Cuddy.  
- Puedo???  
- Claro - Wilson se levanto a toda prisa - Sientate - dijo ofreciendole una silla - Ocurre algo???  
- No nada, tranquilo. Solo... bueno, la dentro de tres semanas tengo programado el parto y la proxima me cogere definitivamente la baja. El hospital necesitara un sustituto... - Wilson hizo un gesto para pedirle que suguiera - Y habia pensado en ti.  
- En mi???  
- Si... bueno, tu eres alguien de confianza, y sabes tratar a House. Evidentemente, no se lo voy a pedir a el, esto acabaria peor que un local de stripptease.  
- Bueno... vale, acepto.  
- Gracias.  
- Lo demas... todo bien???  
- Oh, si, no ha sido un mal embarazo... Oye... Al fin y al cabo... la niña tambien sera tuya... No te pedire nada, asi que tranquilo, podras inmiscuirte en el nivel que quieras... No tienes ninguna responsabilidad...  
- Ya... pero... quiero tenerla.  
- De... verdad???  
- Tu lo has dicho. Tambien sera mi hija, y aunque no quiera no dejara de serlo. Y, de todas formas, yo no seria capaz de dejarte a solas. Un hijo es una carga muy pesada.  
Cuddy se levanto.  
- Tengo... tengo que ir a arreglar... unos papeles...  
- Claro - Wilson le abrio la puerta - avisame si necesitas algo, lo que sea.  
- Gracias...

-------------

**Notas de la autora: **n.n cada vez me gusta mas lo que estoy haciendo con Wilson y Cuddy. Muy tiernos, no??? Bueno, para el parto tengo algo preparado. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones, porque ayudan a mejorar y me gusta tenerlas en cuenta, asi que diganme como ven el futuro (amos... saquen la bolita XP) Al menos, contesten a la pregunta: Wilson sera un padre 100 o solo estara "presente"??? Del publico depende el futuro de la relación .-

**Reviews:  
cris: **una de mis lectoras mas fieles, si no la que mas n.n cada vez espero tu comentario con ganas, gracias por seguirme, y te pido mil perdones por tardarme tanto, esto no se hace a las que te siguen. Mil gracias de nuevo

**marata1507: **blando?? no lo habia pensado... si un poco, creo, pero recordemos que es el House enamorado que no conocemos... quien sabe como sera??? seguira siendo borde, pero va a tener detalles muy bonitos con Cameron. Wow!! mi primera critica auténticamente constructiva!!! o gracias, espero que me sigas

**Rinoax: **n.n gracias por el review, espero que me sigas leyendo

**Inuko.CK.: **sin palabras?? eso es bueno, supongo... tanto impresiona??? a mi se me hace rapido!!!! pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, cada uno con sus gustos e impresiones...

**Proximo capitulo:** Stacy regresa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de la autora:** cris (que acabara en mi msn) y su review supersonico (que estoy por imprimirlo y enmarcarlo) me hicieron escribir n.n haber si tengo esto pronto. Tambien anuncio mi nuevo proyecto, la serie (entera) a mi manera... tomense dos prozac antes de leerla, por si acaso... espero poderla publicar pronto...

-------------

**Disclaimer: **House MD no es mio para desgracia de mis lectores...

**Dedicatoria especial: **a crisi, por su review supersonico n.n

-------------

**Capitulo 6: **Stacy regresa

House se levanto con el sonido del despertador. Miro a su lado. Vacio. Se froto los ojos y volvio a mirar. Vacio de nuevo.  
- _Donde coño se ha metido Cameron??? _- penso, mientras se levantaba y cogia el baston.

En la cocina, Cameron y Wilson preparaban el desayuno. Ella estaba a punto de mearse de la risa.

- Que coño esta pasando aquí??? - la voz de House les sobresalto y Cameron tuvo que cogerse al banco de la cocina para no caerse al suelo de la risa. - De que se rie la niña????  
- De nada importante - respondio Wilson, sonriendo - Solo le estaba contando algunas... cosas... que has hecho y su resultado.  
Cameron seguia riendo y House la dio por imposible.  
- Genial. Me peleo con mi madre para que no pueda congeniar con mi pareja y mi mejor amigo se tiene que poner en plan maruja cotilla... Voy a darme una ducha - se fue hacia el baño - Y tu deja de reirte!!! - le grito a su novia.

Desayuno normal y corriente, con alguna risita de la única mujer del apartamento.  
- QUIERES DEJAR DE REIRTE DE UNA VEZ??????!!!!!!!! - House estaba harto.

Después se fueron al hospital. Wilson se fue por su lado detrás de una enfermera.  
- Este esta desesperado por mojar - comento House entrando en el ascensor.  
- Como uno que yo me se - rio Cameron  
- Foreman o Chase??? - Cameron le miro con guasa - Hey!! Yo no estoy desesperado. Tengo a una diosa en la cama todas las noches, que mas puedo pedir??? - la acerco para besarla.

La puerta del ascensor se paro antes de llegar a su destino porque otra persona lo queria utilizar tambien. Al abrirse la puerta, la persona vio a House besuqueando a Cameron y casi comete un asesinato.  
- Ejem ejem...  
La pareja se separo... Y casi se desamayan, porque quien estaba al otro lado era la ex-mujer de House.  
- Stacy??  
- No, Santa Claus - Stacy entro en el ascensor y pulso el boton para que siguiera subiendo.  
Durante un rato se hizo el silencio. House no sabia muy bien que decir. Cameron estaba muy violenta. Stacy... Stacy no sabia muy bien como se sentia. Silencio...  
- Asi que... estais... juntos??? - pregunto Stacy por romper el hielo.  
- Si - respondio House - Oficialmente, desde hace cuatro meses, extraoficialmente, son seis.  
- Aja...  
- Y hace una semana que empezamos a vivir juntos  
Stacy sintio algo raro en el estomago.  
- Asi que... al final... tienes pareja.  
- Si. Que pensabas??? Que iba a llorar eternamente a la zorra que me dejo cojo, me abandono y luego vino a suplicarme que curara a su maridito???  
Stacy se sintio mal, y Cameron no sabia donde demonios meterse.  
- House, suficiente - dijo Cameron en voz baja.  
- Oh, vamos, acaso he dicho algo que no fuera cierto??? - House miro a los ojos de su chica - Esta bien. Ya no hablo mas del tema.

Por fin, el maldito ascensor, que debia de funcionar siendo arrastrado por una tortuga galápago (las grandes, las pequeñitas no que van a toa ostia) llego al piso que debia y se abrieron las puertas.

Cuando salieron, House y Cameron se fueron tranquilamente por su lado. Stacy se quedo mirando a los o mejor dicho LAS extras del plato, que la miraban con mala cara  
- Etto... hola...  
- A POR ELLA!!!!! - grito una castaña de reflejos dorados (juro que es verdad) que hacia de medico y respondia al nombre de Hari Haibara.

Y todas las extras (unas 1.000, entre ellas cabe nombrar a hari Haibara, Miri Sakelbout (que no se si la odia, pero seguro se apunta XD) Marata, Rinoax y Kuddy (falta cris, pero no se si es anti-Stacy...) por citar algunos nombres que seguro se conocen (Ai Misaki (ya tardaba en salir...) DEJA DE PELOTILLAR A LAS LECTORAS!!!!) ok ok, ya me fui...) se lanzaron encima de Stacy y empezaron a patearla y golparla. Milagrosamente, Stacy, no se sabe como, logro salir llena de mamporrazos y chichones, pero Miri la cazo con un latigo y Hari la calcino con un lanzallamas. Tras eso, entre todas escupieron y pisotearon las cenizas, y luego Hari hizo un hechizo budu para revivirla y la crucificaron, luego la tiraron por la escalera, y como la muy zorra no se queria morir, la trocearon con sable de luz (en plan Star Wars) y se la dieron de comer al perro de mi amiga Ines.

-----  
-OUT-  
Ai Misaki: HARI HAIBARAAAA!!!!!!  
(Hari intenta huir pero Ai la caza)  
Ai: EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO?????  
Hari: esque la odio!!!  
Zoe Lluna: O.o y luego soy yo la sadica...  
Ai: Corrigelo, esto no esta en el guion!!!!!!  
Hari: ok ok, ya lo cambio... aguafiestas!!!!  
-----

Olviden el cacho anterior, mi lado bueno... o mas bien mi lado menos peor (seh, claro, y yo me lo creo... ¬¬) me obliga a cambiarlo... En fin, House y Cameron salieron del ascensor y se fueron a la sala de diagnostico. Stacy fue a hablar con Wilson, que ahora estaba como director.

- Bienvenida de nuevo, Stacy  
- Gracias, James  
- Me alegro de que aceptaras el puesto de asesora juridica... tu sabes... House...  
- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes... Estuve casada con el.  
- Si ya... oh... bueno, no se si lo sabes pero House...  
- Esta con Cameron. Los vi en el ascensor.  
- Si, bueno, menos mal. El caso es que... veras, House ha tardado mucho en volver a aceptar a alguien y... Yo queria pedirte que...  
- Que tenga cuidado??? Lo tendre, tranquilo.  
- House esta loco por Cameron... Y quiero que salga todo bien.  
Stacy asintio.  
- _Veremos hasta donde llega su amor... _- penso la zorra... digoooo Stacy

Stacy fue a buscar a House y le pidio hablar con el a solas, asi que los dos salieron.  
- Stacy - dijo House - Estoy con Cameron. Punto. Tu tuviste tu oportunidad, y la tiraste por el vater. Asi que ahora, ajo y agua (A JOderse y AGUANtarse, para los que no lo pillen...)  
- Vale, House, tranquilo... Seis meses juntos y aun no la llamas por su nombre.  
- Esque cada vez que digo "Allison" me pongo cachondo... y si digo "Ally" ni te digo... Ufa, mejor cambiamos el tema, porque sabes, mi chica no esta aquí y no tengo ganas de montarmelo contigo.  
House se fue, pensativo. La conversación con Stacy le daba que pensar. Tenia muy claro que amaba a Cameron por encima de todo, pero tambien _creia_ sentir lo mismo por su ex-mujer. Y si acababa igual con Cameron??? Y si acababa peor??? Y si Stacy conseguia separarles??? Cameron no era muy celosa, pero una cosa son las niñas bobas y otra muy distinta una ex-mujer. Deberia comentarlo con ella??? Tal vez la castaña se alarmara. A lo mejor se cabreaba. Pero tal vez asi se evitarian cosas peores. Decidio consultarlo mas tarde con Wilson.

Hacia rato que House se habia ido a hablar con Stacy, y Cameron empezaba a trepar por las paredes.  
- Calmate - le dijo Chase - seguro que dentro de nada recibimos un aviso para separarles y curar los navajazos.  
- Llevan mas de una hora. Están separados. House esta conmigo. Que demonios tienen que hablar???  
- Relajate - dijo Foreman - House te ama. Todos lo sabemos. No va a pasar nada.  
- Pero y si pasa???  
- Y si hay un terremoto y se cae el edificio entero, excepto este trozo, que se incendia y luego hay una tempestad, el fuego se apaga y esto se queda inundado y de casualidad sobrevivimos y entonces se abre una grieta directa al infierno????  
Cameron fulmino al neurologo.  
- Como no vuelva pronto...

-------------

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, aquí acaba el capitulo. Este empece a escribirlo en un arranque de inspiración (gracias, cris) tan pronto como acabe el otro, pero me tarde en acabarlo debido a los inmensos deberes que tengo provocados por la maldita gripe -.- que le voy a hacer... agradezco reviews, estoy batiendo records n.n sigan mandando mas y comenten cualquier cosa, lo que mas les gusto, lo que les parecio una mierda... cualquier cosita que me digan podria mejorar la historia. Tengo preparadas grandes cosas para el futuro (ni tan grandes...) asi que pido paciencia... Y SE ACEPTAN PORRAS!!! XDDDDD venga venga, traten de adivinar que ocurrira en el proximo capitulo según los titulos jeje, quien acierte se lleva dedicatoria n.n

**Reviews:  
cris: **wow!! review supersonico!!! ni mi mejor amiga tarda tan poco!!! gracias gracias gracias es importante para mi n.n haber si tengo el proximo pronto... ademas de mi destripe reglamentario de House (dentro de poco se vera...) en fin gracias gracias gracias

**maria rustarazo: **yeeeee!!!!! wapiximaaaa!!!!!! ais, mi tata, que me ha dejao review!!!! (empieza a dar saltitos) ... lo se, lo se, House+CSI+pipas+gato no me sientan bien, pero estoy mega-feliz, sobretodo por una cosita cuyo futuro pinta negro pero en la que tengo esperanzas (nada que ver con tios, que te conozco, ya te cuento...) bueno bueno bueno... que penita que no vengas a Madrid... mas que nada porque necesito camara fotografica, pero en fin... bueno, wapa, ya hablamos... por cierto, me explica alguien porque coño nos gastamos una pasta en telefono y msn cuando vivimos a unos 50 metros??? tamos gilis????

**cornamenta-black: **jajaja, trankila n.n aunque me voy a seguir quejando... joooo!!!! soy ultra-insegura!!! necesito los reviews para saber que alguien me lee, si no me agarro la depre... en cuyo caso, la que mando el review de arriba las matara a todas, puesto que tendra que aguantarme, ya que va a mi insti y vive cerquiiiiiiiisima... Claro que lo voy a seguir, a no ser que me muera o algo... y bueno, tu petición... no te digo que no... pero tampoco que si... solo que el futuro se vendra y no tardara... siempre que la de sociales me deje, claro, porque a cuatro resumenes semanales no saco tiempo ni para mear... gracias, espero recibir mas reviews tuyos n.n

**Kuddy: **mi amiguiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! antes de que lo olvide... MALDITA DESGRACIADA, ME ROBASTE LA FRASEEEE!!!! (al "kero kero kero" se le puede llamar frase??? O.o...) bueno, te volviste adicta a la historia... que bueno n.n al menos alguien se las leera (maria rustarazo (o miri sakelbout) aparte, claro, pero a ella prácticamente la obligo...) en fin, espero que nos sigamos leyendo por los siglos de los siglos (aaaamen!!!)

**marata1507: **jaja, que va, para nada, la critica no me molesto, me encanto, me gusta que me digan defectos, errores, etc. porque yo no me doy cuenta y asi me lo pueden decir... gracias por seguir, espero que me mandes mas reviews jeje por desgracia, a la parejita aun le queda, de lios... XD que mala!!!!! y la vena cotilla... spanish 100 que le voy a hacer... el cotilleo lo llevo en la sangre XDDDDDDDD pero si, les queda muy bien, yo creo XD XD ademas, ellos seran importantes en el futuro... y la vena maruja-portera-peluquera-reportera del tomate sera importante en el futuro... creo... ni yo se como seguira esto :P jeje, gracias!!!!

**Rinoax: **gracias n.n siempre me gusta recibir reviews y el tuyo me gusto mucho, espero recibir mas. Por cierto, y esto va para TODOS.. que onda con Stacy, ni que fuera el demonio... (el demonio es mas querido, yo creo :P) los reviews me han recordado a mi clase: nooooo!!!! la de bio nooooo!!!!! XDDDD que se la va a hacer... gracias, a ti y a todas (porque no hay ningun tio, no?? HORROR!!! me converti en autora de novelas rosa!!!!) por los review, me hacen muxisima ilu y me animan a seguir.

**Proximo capitulo:** Amigas y familia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora:** bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo... cabe indicar que unicamente escribo los fines de semana, principalmente viernes y sabados de madrugada (asi salen los capis...) gracias a todas mis lectoras por leerle y mandar review y gracias a los que leen y no mandan (aunke ya podrian...) en fin, como siempre espero sus opiniones, dudas y criticas. Yo no pense que esta historia duraria tanto O.o pero en fin, mientras quieran seguir leyendo, yo seguire escribiendo.

-------------

**Disclaimer: **House, MD no me pertenece, si fuera mio la escena del capitulo anterior seria real ¬¬

**Dedicatoria especial: **a Lis Black y cornamenta-black, las dos ultimas lectoras en incorporarse, porque me gusta que se una mas gente n.n

-------------

**Capitulo 6: **Amigas y familia

House aparecio al fin y se fue directo a su despacho. Cameron casi se le tira encima.  
- Donde estabas??? De que habeis hablado???  
- Tranquila, tranquila... - House penso por un momento en la conversación y no pudo resistir la tentacion de abrazarla.  
- Ho...House... ocurre algo??? - Cameron estaba sorprendida.  
- Te quiero, Allison - susurro House - no lo olvides.  
- Me estas preocupando...  
House recogio su baston del suelo y se sento.  
- No tienes de que preocuparte. Stacy... solo queria saber como estaba.  
- Y que le has dicho???  
- Que la diosa Afrodita es mucho mejor que ella en la cama.  
Cameron no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.  
- Has visto a Cuddy hoy???  
- No - Cameron noto que House evitaba el tema, y eso la hizo sentirse intranquila - Wilson ya ha ocupado su puesto, no???  
- Si. Seguramente, lo hara bien. Solo espero que no se lo crea mucho...  
- Acabo de recordar, Cuddy tenia ecografia hoy. Voy a buscar a Jane, a ver si me cuenta que tal, vale?? - le dio un beso y se fue.  
House vio como se iba, y se sintio bastante mal. Aunque Cameron intentara ocultarlo, lo cierto es que el hecho de que Stacy anduviera cerca la ponia nerviosa. Y lo peor era que a el le ocurria lo mismo. House estaba seguro, amaba a Cameron por encima de todo, pero mas de una vez habia soñado con volver con Stacy... y Stacy parecia decidida a que House dejara a Cameron. Tal vez el no tuviera problemas en mandarla a la mierda. El problema seria que tal vez Cameron lo mandara a la mierda a el.

Cameron busco a Jane lo antes posible. Necesitaba una amiga. Y la encontro. Solo que no era Jane... ni Cuddy.

- Rachel??? - pregunto al darse de bruces con una chica de cabello oscuro y reflejos morados.  
- Allison!!!!  
Ambas se abrazaron, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y ciertamente, se conocian muy bien. Eran amigas desde la adolescencia.  
- Que haces aquí???  
- Trabajo en traumatología - explico Rachel - Rebecca y Maria tambien van a trabajar aquí. Becky en psicología y Maria como especialista en cirugía. Y tu???  
- Yo?? Bueno, trabajo como inmuloga, pero no en el departamento, sino en un servicio.  
- Nosotras en principio estamos en el departamento, pero nos han asignado como apoyo a un servicio, osea, trabajaremos en el departamento si no nos llaman para trabajar en un caso.  
- Genial. Que servicio??  
- Diagnostico.  
- Imposible!!!! Yo estoy en ese servicio!!!!  
- No!!! De verdad???  
- Siiii!!!! Yo, dos compañeros y el jefe de servicio.  
- Bueno y... como son???  
- Son... personas... bueno, son algo especiales, cada uno a su manera, pero todos os caeran bien, estoy segura... Bueno... donde están Becky y Maria???  
- Vendran mas tarde, aun se están instalando.  
- Genial, es fantastico.  
- Oye... me acompañas al despacho de la directora?? Aun no conozco muy bien el hospital.  
- Mmmmm... mejor acompañame a oncologia - Cameron guio a su desconcertada amiga.

Wilson estaba examinando unas radiografias de un paciente cuando Cameron y su amiga llegaron.  
- Wilson!!  
- Allison!!! - hacia ya tiempo que Wilson llamaba a Cameron por su nombre a ratos - Todo bien????  
- Si. Mira, esta es Rachel Park. Acaba de incorporarse. Rachel, este es James Wilson, el director en funciones.  
- Encantado - Wilson le estrecho la mano.  
- Director... en funciones??  
- La directora oficial esta de baja. Conoces ya el hospital??'  
- Aun no.  
- Cameron, se lo enseñas tu???  
- Claro. Lo bueno de que a mi jefe solo le gusten los casos raros es que solemos tener poco trabajo.

Mas tarde, se reunieron con las otras dos chicas, Maria y Rebecca (o Becky) y las cuatro amigas se pasaron horas y horas charlando sobre sus vidas.

- Bueno, Al, venga, cuenta, que tal andamos de vida amorosa??? - pidio Rachel, mientras se sentaban en la mesa del restaurante donde Cameron solia comer.  
- Pues... no se si deberia hablar... - claro, logico, como se podrian tomar sus amigas que estuviera acostandose con su jefe... y que este jefe era House, con todos sus defectos y virtudes????  
- Oh, vengaaaaaa!!!!!!! Queremos que nos cuentes!!!! Eres la unica que no ha tenido mil romances sonados. - Becky sacudio la melena rubia ceniza y se la recogio a un lado.  
- Esque a mi no me gusta tirarme a cinco mil sin ninguna razon buena...  
- Ni a mi - dijo Maria ajustandose las gafas y atusandose el pelo negro.  
- No los cojones. Vosotras sois unas putillas en potencia.  
- Nosotras???  
- No, mi tia Antonia la del pueblo astuariano (N/A: frase made in Soraya Camacho XD TKM Soriiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!)  
- Que pasa con tu tia Antonia la del pueblo asturiano??? - pregunto Chase, apareciendose misteriosamente al lado de la mesa (N/A: suele pasar cuando estas tan metida en las conversaciones con las amigas que ni te enteras de que suena la sirena que esta justo encima e tu cabeza) - Aquí tienes la comida. - Añadio pasandole un plato.  
- Gracias, Chase.  
- Bueno, de que hablabais????  
Las amigas de Cameron se le quedaron mirando con cara de abobadas.  
- Pues... nos poniamos al dia sobre nuestras vidas. Chicas, este es Robert Chase, uno de mis compañeros. Chase, estas son Maria, Becky y Rachel... y saben hablar, aunque no lo parezca... - Cameron les pego una patada a cada una por debajo de la mesa.  
- Etto... que??? - Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar.  
- Nada, que cuando os parezca dejais de inundar el restaurante y seguimos hablando...  
- Eeeee... si, bueno, yo soy Rebecca Heinz - Becky era la mas... desvergonzada... abierta... como coño lo pongo para que la persona en la que se inspira Becky no lo lea y me mate por pervertida???? ... dejemoslo en "la mas" y punto pelota... - Pero todos me llaman Becky. Tengo la misma edad que Al... Allison, esque a veces la llamo Al, y me especialice en psicología.  
- Mucho gusto. Yo soy Robert Chase, la gente suele llamarme Chase, estoy especializado en medicina intensiva y trabajo con Cameron en el mismo servicio. Y tengo... - se dirigio a Cameron - Tu tenias 32, no??? (N/A: edades 100 inventadas, si no se corresponden se sienteeeee...) Yo soy dos años mayor.  
- Oh, yo soy Rachel Park y tambien tengo 34 años (N/A: joe, que vieja, como alguien que yo se lo lea me mata...) estoy en traumatología.   
- Yo soy Maria Rustarazo y estoy en medio - Maria solia ligar valiendose del sentido del humor - tengo 33. Soy de cirugía, me gusta meterle mano a la gente.  
Pasaron un rato charlando de todo un poco, hasta que la conversación volvio a la vida privada de Cameron.  
- Y bueno, pues cuando encontre al hijo puta ese con la guarra de mi ex amiga - contaba Becky - le tire la lamparilla de noche a la cabeza y me fui. Luego me ofrecieron el puesto y me vine, esa es mi historia.  
- Y bueno, solo falta el trauma personal de Allison...  
- No les has dicho nada???  
Cameron le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa  
- No hay nada que contar, recuerdas????  
- Auch!! Vale, vale.  
Becky, Maria y Rachel sumaron dos y dos... y les dio 16 y como 16 no puede dar, se quedaron con cara de "no hay nada que contar, los cojones de mahoma que son de goma" (sin animo de ofender a nadie, yo soy completamente atea y no creo en ningun dios) pero no pudieron decir nada porque por una maldita vez, House supo encontrar un paciente que le molaba en el momento preciso.

-------------

**Notas de la autora: **Este esta corto, y tarde en escribirlo, pero no dispongo de tiempo, solo si se lo robo a las horitas de sueño -.- casi seguro que me tardare en proximos capis, porque la semana que viene me voy tres dias a Madrid y ademas es semana de fallas, lo que es un par de fines de semana inoperativa por fiesta + resaca festera fallera. Aparte, a los de ONO les dio por hacernos la puñeta y el Internet va cuando va, asin que...

**Reviews:  
cris: **tengo en cuenta a todo el que me escribe, aunque como reciba muchos reviews acabare por contestarlos aparte... pero los leo todos y todos me parecen igualmente importantes, porque es la prueba de que a alguien le gusta mi trabajo y eso es la mayor recompensa que puedo tener (algo de efectivo tampoco estaria mal...) Stacy no podia faltar, ni mucho menos... en todas partes de necesita al hijo de la gran puta para joderlo todo, no???

**Lis Black: **deseo concedido XD en fin, intentare pasarmelo super en el viaje para volver con las pilas al 100 jeje

**maria rustarazo: **grax por el regalo de cumple (fue el 6 de marzo, pero lo hemos celebrado el 10, por si a alguien le interesa) juro que los voy a gastar!!!! y te tengo preparada una super sorpresa que seguro te va a gustar n.n

**cornamenta-black: **mujer (eres mujer, no???) lo de pronto... es relativo... yo quisiera actualizar mas, pero no puedo T.T

**marata1507: **lo de House con Stacy... yo no digo nada, por si acaso, pero desde luego no va a ser nada facil para nuestra parejita amada.

**Rinoax: **a Stacy la vamos a patear bastante mas jejejejeje... aunque luego Ai Misaki me obligue a re-escribirlo todito... acepto sugerencias...

**cameronSister: **me alegro de ser uno de los primeros fics que leas n.n eso me hace feliz jeje. Lo del tono, ya lo dije, no lo hago adrede, me sale asi... soy un poco House (maria rustarazo, que esta por ahí arriba, te puede decir, vive a 80 metros de mi casa...) y bueno, juro que no lo hago alegre... de hecho dije: este fic va a ser serio, coño, SERIO!!!! y salio... asi... no se... pero en fin, si a la gente le mola... XD

**Sumi Lys: **O.o posible alma gemela a la vista!!!! XDDDDDDD lo que pone en mi profile es lo que siento, coño, es verdad, no puedes comparar una cosa que ha sido con algo que es... y bueno, el que tenga interes en saber que lea mi profile que no voy a soltar de nuevo el discursito.

**Allison House: **PA NO SABERLO!!!! XD te voy a demandar por plagio!!!!!! jeje... MIERDA!!!!! no puedo!!!!!!! la unica abogada que conozco es Stacy... y aun sigue en urgencias...XD me alegro de verte, hace mucho que no hablamos.

**Proximo capitulo:** Mentira y verdad.


	8. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
